This invention generally relates to a fixture for displaying and storing merchandise and more particularly to a demountable and expandible hang-rack assembly for displaying clothing on hang-rods or other merchandise on shelves.
Fixtures for displaying clothing articles and accessories are generally known. They come in different shapes and sizes. Since the stores in which such fixtures are used have different space requirements, it is manifest that a manager in charge of the store has to purchase a number of different size fixtures. For example, if the store has several departments, the requirements for particularly structured fixtures will vary from one department to another, depending on the type of clothing and accessories sold in the department, such as men's, women's and children's. Thus, if one fixture can support 30 garments, another fixture is needed to support an additional 30 garments, therefore, the number of needed fixtures is entirely dependent on the number of garments. Then again, as the garment inventory is reduced, it is necessary to remove the idle fixtures from the department premises. The disadvantage of removal of excess fixtures is time consuming and further requires storage space.